


Cyborg vs alieni

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Bombo [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: AU. Bumblebee e Optimus sono due militari cyborg che si trovano in una guerra contro gli alieni per difendere la Terra.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla challenge “Prosthetic Kink Contest!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Fandom: Transformers.★ Numero Parole: 655.★ Prompt brevi: 4. Bambini curiosi.





	Cyborg vs alieni

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABi2DqNbYYE.

Cyborg vs alieni

 

I due soldati stavano ripiegati su loro stessi, nascosti dietro una serie di lamiere da cui fuoriuscivano dei lunghi chiodi attorcigliati su loro stessi. La luce solare rendeva quasi invisibili le scintille azzurre emanate dagli innumerevoli fili spezzati che fuoriuscivano da ciò che rimaneva di una serie di grattacieli crollati.

Gli alieni avanzavano ruggendo e sbavando. Sotto le loro possenti zampe frantumavano resti di ferro e vetro, polverizzavano rocce. Ognuno di essi indossava solo un pezzo di stoffa marrone a coprire delle nudità, ma tra le braccia possenti avevano dei cannoni laser e sulle loro spalle c’erano delle ali formate da tubi candidi.

“B, lì ci sono degli umani. Vai e proteggili” ordinò uno dei due soldati. Si alzò la visiera, i cui vetri erano rosso sangue, mostrando le sue iridi blu intenso.

“Agli ordini generale. Anche se, sinceramente, stanno cercando la morte.

Gli umani sono come dei bambini curiosi. Non capiscono che devono stare lontano dalla zona in cui si svolge la battaglia” si lamentò. Caricò il fucile color oro e se lo strinse al petto, coperto da un’armatura giallo canarino, con le giunture e i dettagli neri.

“Non hanno mai visto dei cyborg nella loro vita, evidentemente. E se non ti muovi, saranno l’ultima cosa che vedranno” rispose secco il generale. Sui corti capelli blu indossava un basco verde piegato di lato.

“Agli ordini, generale Optimus” rispose B. Saltò, girando su se stesso in volo. I capelli biondi gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso e gli sferzavano le guance candide. Le sue iridi azzurre brillavano illuminata dalla luce solare. Scoppiò a ridere, mostrando i denti lattei. Evitò le sfere laser blu sparate dagli avversari e atterrò dietro ciò che rimaneva di un palazzo crollato.

Una bambina dai capelli rasta, di sei sette anni, abbracciò un’altra piccola, di etnia cinese, non più grande di tre anni. La più piccola indossava una sola scarpetta rossa e stringeva al petto un coniglietto di peluche senza un occhio.

Alle loro spalle c’era un ragazzino sui tredici anni, intento a tremare, con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca socchiusa.

“State indietro!” ordinò B. Si affacciò e sparò a uno degli alieni, colpendolo in pieno con un colpo laser di colore rosso, con un nucleo bianco.

Optimus abbandonò le lamiere dietro cui si era barricato e si mise a correre verso gli avversari. Alcuni di essi grugnirono indicandolo, altri bofonchiarono e parecchi di essi ruggirono.

Il generale estrasse la spada laser dal fodero metallico sulle sue spalle, coperte da un’armatura blu, e gridò, lanciandosi contro i nemici. Balzò, evitando una pozza di melma nera e atterrò dinanzi agli alieni. Schivò il pugno di uno di essi e gli mozzò di netto la testa, facendo schizzare sangue tutt’intorno.

Un altro alieno gli lanciò contro una serie di sfere blu di laser.

Optimus le tagliò e queste esplosero. Si alzò un fumo bollente e parecchi alieni indietreggiarono, alcuni di essi ridacchiarono.

Il fumo si diradò, mostrando Optminus continuare ad avanzare. Intorno al suo viso si era creato un casco con due alette metalliche ai lati.

“Voi non sapete che con chi avete a che fare!” gridò il generale. Tagliò il braccio a un altro dei nemici e mandò in pezzi con la spada alcuni dei loro fucili.

Bumblebee ghignò.

“Preparatevi, bambini curiosi. Lo spettacolo a cui state assistendo non capita tutti i giorni” sussurrò, ricaricando nuovamente il fucile.

Una trentina di alieni si lanciarono addosso al nemico.

“IO SONO OPTIMUS PRIME!” ululò il generale. La sua lama guizzò mandando a pezzi i nemici, i resti degli alieni volarono tutt’intorno. Gli venne sparato nuovamente addosso, ma questa volta tagliò otto teste con un colpo solo.

“Allontanatevi umani, è tempo che mi unisca anch’io ai giochi o il generale mi lascerà all’asciutto” sussurrò B.

I ragazzini lo guardarono puntare l’arma verso di loro e, strillando, corsero via.

Bumblebee si voltò e corse verso l’altro, saltò e atterrò davanti a un altro gruppo di alieni.


End file.
